endless_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heliarch
The Heliarchs are the rulers of Coalition space: apparently not elected, but instead selected by merit from among the citizens of the Coalition in such a way as to ensure that all three species are equally represented. Thousands of years ago, the Heliarchs led their three species to band together and drive the Quarg out of Coalition space. The Heliarch centers of government are the three Quarg ringworlds that they captured in that war. They are the only ones in Coalition space who are allowed to have weapons on their starships, and they act as a sort of police force, maintaining peace between the Coalition species. -Heliarch log entry The Heliarch inhabit the three Quarg Ringworlds at the center of Coalition space, captured during the Coalition-Quarg war. In their government, future members of the Heliarch are selected by the Heliarch themselves, and they keep an equal representation of all three species. The Heliarch keep tight control over all advanced technology and weapons, so that the Heliarch are considered tier 2.5 and the Coalition are tier 1.5. Their system of government has been compared to a Technocracy, a Meritocracy, and Stalinist Russia. History The Heliarchs are the rulers of the Coalition. They and the Coalition were formed after the Coalition defeated the Quarg and gained independence in a war a long before the events of Endless Sky. The Heliarch are an old government and have survived longer than any Human government to date. Attributes The Heliarch are made up of specially selected citizens of the Coalition. The Coalition is made up of three species, the Arach, Kimek, and Saryds. The Arach are large, spider-like creatures. The Kimek are described as being large beetles. The Saryds are said to look just like centaurs. Members of the Heliarch are identified by their gold crowns or armbands. Each species of the Coalition has their own distinctive ship design, and so do the Heliarch, whose ships take elements of all of the different species into their designs. The Heliarch control all of the warships in Coalition space. Technology Ships Light Warship * Heliarch Neutralizer Medium Warship * Heliarch Interdictor Heavy Warship * Heliarch Punisher Outfits Weapons * Ion Rain Gun * Bombardment Cannon, Turret * Heliarch Attractor * Heliarch Repulsor * Finisher Pod, Torpedo Systems * Cooling Module * Scanning Module * Large Shield Module * Large Repair Module * Overcharged Shield Module (upcoming) * Overclocked Repair Module (upcoming Power * Large Reactor Module * Small Reactor Module * Large Battery Module * Small Battery Module Engines * Large Thrust Module * Large Steering Module * Small Thrust Module * Small Steering Module Hand To Hand * Enforcer Confrontation Gear (upcoming) * Enforcer Riot Staff (upcoming) Interspecies relations * Humans: Neutral, the Heliarch somehow already know about humans and have translation devices. * Coalition: The Heliarch rule the Coalition, and keep a tight control over all military matters. * Quarg: The Heliarch are still hostile to the Quarg after the Coalition won their freedom from the Quarg in a war long ago. The Heliarch also has a stockpile of stolen Quarg outfits. * Hai: Likely neutral, the Heliarch only learn of the Hai when they meet the player. *Remnant: It is possible that the Heliarch know about the Remnant, as the Remnant Thrasher Cannon is thought to be based on the Bombardment Cannon. Category:Heliarch Category:Faction